


'Cause you’re hotter than the sun

by milkpotion



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkpotion/pseuds/milkpotion
Summary: When Tom and Tord are left alone at the house sparks fly





	'Cause you’re hotter than the sun

It was a sweltering hot summer day and all of the four friends were overheated, sticky and miserable.  
That's when Edd came up with an idea.  
Tom, Matt and Tord flinched when they heard him suddenly barrel into the living room. "HEY GUYS! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING GREAT!"  
"Edd, we can hear you perfectly fine at a normal volume." Tom groaned, trying to smother his head with a throw pillow to prove the point. Tord and Matt both sighed in what seemed to be agreement.  
"Cmon, listen to me!" Edd whined. "When you hear what it is, you'll all love it!"  
"Well, what is it." Matt said, turning his face away from the cool breeze of the fan over to Edd.  
"Lets all go head to the grocery store!"  
Edd was met with a chorus of "but last time I checked we had enough food" and "no"s.  
He shook his head in mock disappointment  
"Guys, guys, guys. You haven't listened to my whole proposal. We go to the grocery store. Why? Grocery stores have CRAZY air conditioning and while we're there, we can even pick up some ice cream to take home!"  
"I hate ice cream."  
Edd had forgotten Matt's distaste for the frozen dairy dessert and smacked himself mentally.  
"Well, you like popsicles, right Matt? We can get those."  
"I'm in, but only if they're the grape ones."  
Matt stood up and dusted the pretzel crumbs off his khaki shorts. "What about you guys?"  
Tom grunted an obvious "no" and Edd decided to take Tord's silence as agreement. Funny, considering both of them seemed to be in one of their petty squabbles again.  
"Alright, jerks. Don't expect us to bring you any popsicles."  
(Edd knew they would be getting popsicles as bringing home a box to keep in the freezer was the most economical option.) 

After quite an uncomfortable drive in a too hot car the two friends finally arrived at their destination. Tesco.  
They were met with quite a soothing blast of cold air upon entering and let out matching sighs of relief.  
"Alright, what do we do now Edd?" Matt asked, scanning the store.  
"Dunno, walk around I guess?"  
Matt shrugged in semi acceptance and the two lads officially started their grocery story adventure. 

**

"Hey, Matt! This cereal looks delicious!" Edd called, beckoning his friend over. "Hey, you aren't wrong!" Matt said, giving the box a look.  
"We should buy it."  
"Weeeell...We already have cereal at home...And we didn't really come here to get groceries..." 

Edd and Matt walked out of the aisle, Edd holding the box of cereal like one might tenderly cradle a newborn child.  
"Look! Hot chicks!" Matt said quite in earshot of the two girls in question.  
Both women leered, prematurely ending their browsing of different brands of chips and made a quick beeline away from Edd and Matt.  
Edd sighed. "Man, if only Tord knew there were babes like that here. He would have probably come."  
Matt shook his head. "No need to think in the past, Edd. Now lets go get those popsicles."  
Edd looked back up at Matt, determined and two men continued their journey to the freezer aisle.


End file.
